


Burnt Cookies and Coffee Dates

by Allythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Help, Hes really dumb okay?, How do i write confessions, How do i write dates?, I actually wrote fluff?? im melting at my own writing wttfff, I suck at writing, I swear this is soft, I think? ive never wrote fluff ever lmao, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pining Yahaba Shigeru, Self projecting on characters cause thats what i do, Unrequited Love, Yahabas pov since it might not be obvious, Yahashira, some curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythe/pseuds/Allythe
Summary: He wasn't planning anything for Valentine's day, his 'crush' (if you could call it that) was basically pointless and definitely unrequited.But of course, Watari had to go and plant an idea in his head, and give him false hope.Though maybe his crush wasn't as unrequited as he thought and maybe, just maybe, it was worth the effort.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Burnt Cookies and Coffee Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Im supposed to be like, on a hiatus, but like I tried to finish this before valentines day but i just had no fuking clue on how to write dates??? So i just played with them hehe. I hope i at least had a BIT of fluff, like i suck at writing it im sorry I tried. Enjoy these salty boys 
> 
> This was originally meant for valentines day but i have no idea how to write romance. Maybe when i start dating ill be better at this stuff haha
> 
> Im not even gonna try editing this so if theres any mistakes please tell me

It was a normal day, yep everything was normal for once. Well as normal as it could get when you had very annoying and nosy senpais. Everything was going good, Yahaba hadn't even been bothered once yet.

"So Shigeru, are you planning asking anyone out on Valentine's day?" Watari asked out of the blue during practice.

And just like that, Yahaba went from feeling light to feeling extremely anxious and alert.

"Uh, Why are you asking?" Yahaba asked cautiously.

Watari hummed and took a drink of water, making Yahaba wait for an actual answer.

"Well," he put the water bottle down on the bench they were sitting on, "It's just... You mentioned your crush a couple of months back, which you haven't told me who yet and i you know i would never-" He spoke to quickly and it was obvious he was having trouble keeping up with himself so he cut himself off and replaced the missing words with random hand gestures. 

Yahaba just stared blankly, trying to not give anything away. He didn't remember telling Watari about his pathetic crush, but that might have just been his awful memory.

"Anyway the reason I asked was because I was wondering if you were going to confess at all." Watari finished off after taking a deep breath, looking at Yahaba with a glint in his eyes.

He shook his head, speaking frantically "No. No way am I doing that. There's no reason, There's no way anything good would come out of it. Why even waste the effort."

Well of course Shirabu was worth any effort but Yahaba didn't want to be rejected just to boost Shirabus ego.

And he didn't want anyone to know about it since Oikawa would most likely either murder him or something much more terrifying. The teasing would also ruin any potential peaceful days.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Can you at least tell me who it is? Please?" Watari looked at him pleadingly. 

What was with everyone trying to get in his business?

Okay so maybe everyone on the team was nosy, not just the senpais. 

"I've just been trying to get over him." He mumbled, already done with Watari and his interrogation.

"Oh? It's a guy?" Dammit, he gave away too many details. "You should go for it, the last guy you liked was Oikawa-san." 

"I told you to stop bringing that up, I regret ever telling you." 

Watari chuckled, "Just get him flowers or sweets or something he likes! Make it simple if you want."

"Your full of advice today, aren't you?" Yahaba remarked. 

Watari just smiled and gave an reassuring smile,

"Seriously, What could go wrong?"

~~~~~~

It seems like everything could and did go wrong. 

First of all, he had no idea what to get, since Shirabu was picky. Coffee? Cookies? Chocolates? He was horrible at making decisions. 

And horrible at making anything it seemed.

He started with making cookies. He forgot them in the oven when he was trying to look for the next step, which ended up with him and a face full of smoke.

So he failed, and his deadline was approaching. Yahaba had no idea how to make coffee, and chocolates would probably end up the same way as the cookies.

With one final, pathetic plan, he picked up his phone.

**YOU:** hey do you want to hang out tomorrow

**Shirarat:** I don't think im doing anything but why? Are you planning on luring me into a dark alley and murdering me or something?

**YOU:** okay wow. I was just going to say i found a cafe and i want to try their cake and i was considering getting you coffee but i guess not

**Shirarat:** hold on

**Shirarat:** You didn't even properly ask.

**YOU:** so you'll go?

**Shirarat:** No.

**YOU:** you gotta be kidding me

**Shirarat:** Fine I guess I can go, I don't have anything better to do anyway.

**YOU:** your so difficult

**Shirarat:** Fuck you.

**YOU:** buy me dinner first

~~~~~~~~~~

Everything is Watari's fault.

Yeah, he could have blamed himself but the idea of confessing was planted in his mind and now he was a nervous wreck.

His 'date' (well it's not really a date since he didn't directly ask Shirabu out but-) was only a few hours away and yeah, he was freaking out.

Shirabu and him had been friends for a bit, mostly because Yahaba was attracted to him when they first met and he was stubborn and kept bothering Shirabu, So he didn't want to ruin that since it was nice being friends.

Shirabu was just really easy to agitate and it was fun to throw light hearted insults back and forth, even if Shirabu always ended up cursing at him most the time.

His minor freak out turned into him wasting the free time he had left going over any situation.

Maybe he should ask Watari for more advice...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahaba had only been sitting in the park waiting for a few minutes, debating if he should stay or get out of there and text Shirabu that he got sick last minute.

He would probably feel really bad lying so he stayed glued to the bench.

“Hey.” He heard a familiar voice and all thoughts of fleeing came back to him.

It was too late to run though, so he just looked up.

Which he instantly regretted, _shit_. Of course the sun would choose the worst moment to free itself of its cloud cage and shine, Shirabu was slightly above him and the light created a halo above him like he was an angel.   
  
  


Yahaba knew better, he was most definitely not an angel. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to cry about how pretty Shirabu looked at the moment.

“Hey, we can get going if you want.” He said before his brain malfunctioned.

The angelic looking boy gave a nod before seeming to realize something, “Where are we going anyway, You never told me the exact place.” Yahaba laughed nervously. When he sent that text he expected Shirabu to decline but when he accepted he looked online everywhere for a place to go.

“It's not that far, don’t worry. We can probably get there in less than five minutes.” He avoided Shirabus pointed gaze, It was very obvious how he avoided the questions.

“Okay whatever, at least you know how to get there.” Yahaba smiled and they both fell into synchronized steps.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I can not believe this.”   
  


Shirabu was looking extremely pissed and  _ whoops _ that was all his fault.

So maybe, he might have… gotten both of them lost.

  
He shouldn’t have trusted himself though, because he has gotten lost when following a straight road, somehow.

“I swear it was this way. I'm sorry I suck with directions.” Shirabu groaned and face palmed, and he was obviously going to respond with something equally salty and rude but his mouth snapped shut and he was wide eyed looking across the street.

“Whats wrong?” Yahaba said, extremely confused. He looked across the street to see no other than Ushijima Wakatoshi and the red headed middle blocker from Shiratorizawa on the opposite side.

“Oh god, Hide me.” Shirabu said pleadingly.

He just smirked “Why? Don't you want to see your teammates?”

Shirabu glared, “No. I do not. I can deal with Tendou at practice but outside of school its different territory. I'm basically doomed.”

Before Yahaba could respond Shirabu turned on the sidewalk and dragged him down a different road.

“Great, Now we are even more lost.” 

“Don’t act like you would run if you saw Oikawa-san just now.” The worst part with what he said was he would most definitely run if Oikawa saw him with Shirabu and that he used the  honorific sarcastically.

Though he just huffed in reply, and glanced around for a moment.   
  


“Okay, so I have no idea where we are. We are probably lost.” Yahaba frowned, well there goes the ‘date’.

“No shit.” He sighed and continued talking in a bit quieter voice, “But I guess its also kinda my fault since I pulled us away and I have no idea where I was going.” 

“Am I dreaming? Did you just admit to something being your fault?” Shirabu just scowled and elbowed him in the side. 

“Shut up.” 

~~~~~~

Their ‘date’ ended up okay somehow. They kept walking, laughing, talking and arguing the whole time. Time slipped away and they ended up realizing the time and trying to find their way back, which ended up getting them more lost.

They finally decided to find a way home by splitting up (and making it look like they weren’t together) and calling their senpai’s to pick them up.

But before they did…

“Thanks for hanging out with me today.” Yahaba smiled at Shirabu. He was still slightly anxious, but today made him realize that he liked their current relationship and that he wasn’t going to confess.

Shirabu rolled his eyes but smiled afterwards. “Yeah. I mean, even though we got lost for more than three hours and never got to that cafe it was still kinda fun.” 

“Sorry about that.” He looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He would probably never trust himself with directions after this, it was an experience.

“I guess you will just have to get me coffee some other time.” His head snapped back up.  _ What? _ What? Did he hear that right? Was he seeing this right? Was Shirabu  _ blushing? _

“Uh.” He replied like the genius he was. “Maybe I will.” His face immediately heated up,  _ smooth. _

“Okay, It's a date.” Shirabu said it so quietly that he thought he heard it wrong, But he saw Shirabus already red face burn more fiercely so he knew he didn’t.

He was most definitely smiling like a lovestruck idiot now. 

"It's a date."

~~~~~~~~ **♡** ~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yahaba really be here acting like he isn't extremely nosy either, seijoh is a very nosy team, and so am I. Im also very bad at making decisions too!! Wow!! I legit self project on all the characters i write hehehe. also self projected on him getting lost, The getting lost on a straight road is a true story… Like i dont know how it happened!!! I can go through mazes blindly in video games but cant follow straight paths in real life!!! Also YAHABA WHIPPED FOR SHIRABu and honestly same,,, i scream about how much i love shirabu everyday. Anyway I LOVE YAHASHIRA S NV SSHSHSJ IM SO SOFTTTT. 
> 
> Come talk to me about ships or whatever through twitter or Instagram or just here! 
> 
> Twitter- @allytheuhh
> 
> Instagram- shirabunny_
> 
> Im more active on insta (by that i mean i shit post about haikyuu 24/7 on my stories to all my friends who know nothing about haikyuu) im just looking for haikyuu friends bro  
> anywho imma go continue having an internal mental breakdown and hiding my stress and sadness from my peers, bye!  
> Ps: yes shirabus text name is one of my usernames cause rats


End file.
